Rumble and Roll
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: Setting out from Geosenge Town, Serena is challenged by Korrina and her twin Lucario. With both of them bound for Shalour City, they team up to make the trip. What will come from this union? Rollershipping (SerenaxKorrina)


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! Welcome to my new project, "Rumble and Roll."**

**I know, I still have Castelia Resonance to worry about in terms of shoujo-ai, but honestly, I couldn't quite figure out how to lead into the date, not to mention what Hilda's even doing in Unova to begin with. I think I'll restructure that into a oneshot. Also, I kind of lost interest in the pairing.  
**

**But this pairing I'm actually invested in, and it's sad that there's literally nothing for this pair when really, it could work. I mean, she gives you one of her prized Lucario! Yeah, it wanted to battle alongside you, but you don't just give someone a Pokemon you've raised for how many years!**

**So anyway, this is pretty much going to cover events from leaving Geosenge Town to Serena ultimately receiving Lucario, and how their relationship develops in between. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Pokemon or its characters, Nintendo, GameFreak, and The Pokemon Company do.**

* * *

Serena sat in her room in Geosenge Town's Pokemon Center. Today had given her a lot to think about. Her trek from Cyllage City had included encounters with Team Flare along the northern half of Route 10. Besides that, she had seen a Team Flare member in the city, but he disappeared before she could get any information out of him. That's when Calem arrived, and they had both agreed there was more to Team Flare than meets the eye.

What was Team Flare's goal? A beautiful world? Making only Team Flare happy? The stones on Route 10 and a fantastic treasure? What did all that even mean? What was wrong with the world as it was?

Sleep obviously wasn't coming to Serena tonight. She eyed the Poke Ball containing her newest Pokemon. She had caught an Eevee coming from Cyllage, and having found a Thunder Stone on her travels, evolved it into Jolteon straight away. Teo needed some training, now that she thought of it. Besides which, the next Gym was Fighting-type, and honestly, Wan needed to evolve for her to be comfortable going into the fight.

Her mind made up, she left the Center. She would have to be careful – the nurse was off duty for the night, so if something bad happened, she'd be stuck with her own supplies to make them better. But if she could get Wan to evolve before fighting Korrina, it'd all be worth it.

Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind. "Carr!" Serena knew she heard that growl somewhere before, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Luc, what are you doing?" called a female voice.

Speak of the devil, it was Gym Leader Korrina herself. "Hey! You're that Trainer from Route 5!"

Route 5! That was where Serena heard the cry before! One of Korrina's twin Lucario.

"Oh! Hi, Korrina," said Serena. "I was just about to do some training for our Gym battle."

"At this time of night?" questioned Korrina.

"I can't sleep," said Serena. "It's been a strange day."

"Well, we've been training our butts off on Route 10 all day," said Korrina. "I figured I'd be safe thanks to my Lucario's aura abilities, but once the Sigilyph started patrolling, I figured it was time to head back to the Pokemon Center."

"Well, there aren't any Sigilyph on Route 11, are there?" said Serena with a chuckle.

"No, but there are Throh and Sawk, and those are super nasty," said Korrina.

Suddenly, the Lucario Korrina identified as Luc gave a shout. "Lucar!" it shouted.

"All right, I'll ask her!" said Korrina.

"Ask me what?" asked Serena.

"I think Luc wants to battle you," explained Korrina. "How about a Double Battle? My two Lucario against two of your Pokemon."

"Sounds good," said Serena. "I have a pair I was going to train anyway." She pulled out two Poke Balls, showing she was ready to go.

"Awesome!" said Korrina. "Luc, Rio, you ready?"

"Cario!" cheered Luc.

"Lucarr," said Rio. Serena could tell it was calmer than Luc, but also that it was excited.

"I'm all set!" Serena announced. "With Wan and Teo!" She threw the balls in the air, and the Pokemon came out. One was a spiky yellow canine with a white collar, the other was a blue duck.

"Jolteon!"

"Ducklett."

"A Jolteon and a Ducklett, huh?" said Serena. "Rio, use Bone Rush on Jolteon! Luc, use Swords Dance!"

"Wan, intercept!" ordered Serena.

A staff of energy formed in Rio's hands, and he rushed towards the Jolteon. However, the Ducklett managed to get in the way just in time, rendering the attack useless by virtue of its Flying-type. Meanwhile, Luc danced around frantically for a moment, glowing red as he did.

"We need to take down Luc," said Serena. "Teo, use Thunder Wave on Luc! Wan, hit it with Air Slash!"

Teo fired some electricity at Luc, and he fell down on one knee, having been paralyzed. Wan followed up by stirring up wind with a wave of his wing and firing it at the Lucario.

"Rio, use Power-up Punch on Jolteon!" called Korrina. "Luc, use Feint on Ducklett!"

With a loud roar, Luc's fist glowed green, giving him the speed to strike Wan with great force.

"Roost!" called Serena. Wan started to glow as he landed behind Teo for protection, gaining back some lost energy. However, the Ducklett started to panic when Rio struck Teo with a glowing fist.

"Don't worry about Rio, just focus on Luc!" Serena commanded. "Teo, use Thunder Fang and don't stop no matter what!"

At that moment, Luc's paralysis kicked in, giving Teo the opportunity to strike with his electrified fangs. Teo kept pouring on the power, not letting up for an instant.

"Okay, Wan! Water Pulse!"

With that command, Wan opened his beak, charging up a blue energy sphere.

"_This is bad! Rio can't make it in time to protect Luc!"_ thought Korrina. _"Unless…!"_

"Rio, use Feint! Get Jolteon away from Luc!"

Rio's fist glowed green, but Wan's attack made it to Teo and Luc first, exploding into water, thus amplifying the power of Teo's electricity to the point where Luc collapsed, no longer able to battle.

When the dust cleared, Rio paused his attack to check on Luc. Korrina was clearly worried as well. "Luc! Are you okay?!" she asked frantically.

"Lucarrr…" Luc growled, raising his left paw as a sort of thumbs-up.

"Carr," Rio added, confirming his partner was all right.

"Thank goodness," sighed Korrina. "Just step aside and rest. Rio can handle things from here."

Luc staggered out of the way as Rio crossed his arms. That's when Serena noticed the brace Rio wore on his left arm, and the stone embedded in it.

"Mega Evolution!" Serena gasped.

"Ready, Rio?" asked Korrina. "Mega E-"

"Wait!" yelled Serena, raising her hands in surrender. "I submit! Neither Wan nor Teo is ready to face a Mega Evolved Pokemon yet!

Korrina's face fell in disappointment, but she wouldn't argue with a Trainer protecting her Pokemon from what she perceived to be a hopeless fight. "Tell you what," she said, holding out her hand for Serena. "Since you beat Luc, we'll call it even."

"All right," said Serena. "I guess that's fair." She took Korrina's hand with satisfaction. "We should probably get back to the Center."

"Back?" repeated Korrina. Sudden realization dawned on her. "Oh, shit! I came all the way here from Shalour City and didn't even bother to check in before training! They're never going to give me a room at this hour!"

Both Lucario growled at their Trainer's carelessness; Luc in anger, Rio in resignation.

"Hmmm..." Serena muttered, taking a moment to recall her Pokemon. "In exchange for excusing my surrender, I'll let you room with me tonight."

"Don't even worry about it!" said Korrina. "I actually enjoy your surrender!" She flashed a wicked smirk at the other blonde.

_"What does that even mean?"_ thought Serena. However, when she thought about it, she blushed heavily. Korrina saw this and giggled like a maniac.

"Hah! Just kidding!" she said. "You're so cute when you blush!"

"...Let's just go," said a mortified Serena, making her way to the Pokemon Center.

Hopefully she wouldn't regret sharing a room with Korrina. She did seem to like her in a certain way. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

Well, not as long as she didn't have to surrender anything but a battle to her.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Not really much in the way of romance yet, or even flirting. That'll come next chapter. U****ntil then, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
